The invention concerns a filter device, in particular a gas filter such as, for example, an air filter for an internal combustion engine, comprising a filter element that is plate-shaped and received in a filter housing. The oppositely positioned lateral surfaces of the filter element form the inflow side and the outflow side. An outflow pipe passes through the filter element for discharging the purified (clean) fluid.
DE 199 41 303 A1 discloses an air filter for an internal combustion engine comprising a plate-shaped filter element in a housing which is flowed through by the air transverse to the filter element plane. The filter element is received in a filter housing into which the unpurified air is guided by means of a lateral socket to the raw side of the filter element. The filter element has a central opening into which an outflow pipe projects by means of which the purified air is discharged from the filter housing.